EverLong
by Demon Eyes
Summary: This is totally, absoluetly, 100 TidusRikku...Tikku...Whoa, sounds weird O.o..but I guess someone needs to come up with a name. End of Game Spoilers RR PLEASE! puppy dog eyes
1. Tears For the Ocean

EverLong  
  
  
  
Set after the game... if you like TidusXYuna... hehe... this is baaad for you then...  
  
We need more Tidus x Rikku, people! Pleaaaase! And what's up with Rikku x Auron? O.o  
  
  
  
--Chapter One--  
  
Rikku could still hear the faint sounds of the crowd cheering from the blitzball stadium. Cheering for Yuna, cheering for their freedom, cheering for the final destruction of Sin. Everyone was too...happy. Did they even realize what had been lost? It felt strange that her, the hyper, optomistic one, was suddenly to depressed to smile at the thought of life without Sin.  
  
She wandered the deserted piers of Luca, the blue ribbons attached to her shirt trailing behind her in the wind. Would he ever come back? After what they'd been through, he'd just left... he'd... disappeared. Was he real? Of course he was real... she was just so confused, so lost... she missed him.  
  
The quiet piers now sounded with the footsteps of her boots and she stared silently at the waves lapping against the wood, her green eyes examining every ripple, every bubble of foam. The water... he was a blitzball player, right? Rikku wished she could have seen him play. The water was such a connection to him, as well as a connection between them. Now the thunder... the thunder, she felt deep inside, she had gotten over. She was too numb to care.. but the water, that was where her knew fear lied.  
  
He had been found in the water.  
  
He had been lost in the water.  
  
The water, as far as she was concerned, was evil.  
  
Rikku slowly dropped to the wood pier, crossing her legs, and staring out into the horizon. Her eyes slid clossed and immediatly she pictured him... blonde hair, the color of her own, spiked, blue eyes... the weirdest person she'd ever met. And somehow, a person she felt connected too. Someone she felt kindred with.  
  
And now... he was gone.  
  
She had a thousand questions, questions she couldn't ask, couldn't get answers too... that would haunt her forever; was he dead?; why had he left?; what happened to him?; will he come back?; did he love...Yuna?  
  
'Whoa,' Rikku thought to herself. She couldn't go there. Both of them had made it perfectly obvious they loved each other... they were in love. It made it so much harder... that her cousin loved him... that she couldn't tell him, even if he was still with them. She would never be able to tell him she loved......him.  
  
But, there was so much evidance she did. She couldn't bring herself to say his name, nothing else filled her thoughts... even while Wakka, Lulu, Kimhari... even Yuna... celebrated. Her heart wouldn't allow her to celebrate his death.  
  
Rikku was suprised to see a small ripple in the water below her.  
  
She raised her gloved hand to her cheek, and pulled away to find a soft drop of water run down her glove... a tear... she hid her face in her hands and cried freely. No one was there to see her, no one would see her moment of weakness. She would let it all out, now, and then she could be the cheerful-hyper Al Bhed she was suppose to be. No one would know.  
  
Just as no one would know what was in her heart...  
  
Just as he would never know she loved him...  
  
...Tidus... would never know. 


	2. Love Fades, Love Grows

-- Chapter Two --  
  
  
  
Tidus gasped. His lungs filled with water but he was trained to breathe, to survive. He looked around, wondering where he was, but there was no time. He had to get back... he was alive, somehow... he needed to find them... to find Yuna...  
  
Quickly, he uncurled himself, and swam towards the surface of... where ever he was. He could see it, barely, in the distance... the sun's rays shinning through the foam of the water. And then, he broke through, took his first breath of fresh air again, and threw his head back, laughing at the sunlight.  
  
He was back.  
  
He only had... vague ideas of what had happened to him. He remembered Auron... and Braska... and ... his father? Nothing else... but he felt, deep in his heart, that they had done something for him. Something he'd always be thankful for. But, for now, he needed to find land. Nice... dry... warm... land.  
  
In the distance he heard cheering... and then he racognized the Luca stadium. He smiled and laughed again, before swimming towards it.  
  
Soon, he had reached one of the piers that extanded around the stadium, and Tidus thought he had never been happier. He was alive... he was some place he recognized... and Rikku sat on the pier above him.  
  
He pulled himself up as quietly as possible, and sat dripping on the pier, Rikku's back to him.  
  
"Rikku..." he called softly.  
  
Rikku lifted her head slightly, and sat back, suprised.  
  
"Rikku!" He called again.  
  
She spun around, and Tidus laughed. She looked like she had just seen a ghost... which, she just kind of had. Then he stopped and stood up, walking closer to her.  
  
"Rikku...were you crying?"  
  
"Huh?" Rikku, so suprised, had forgotten she had been crying, and quickly rubbed at her eyes, then blinked, looking up. "Is, that really you?"  
  
Tidus grinned and nodded. "It's me!"  
  
Rikku quickly got to her feet, but still had to look up... she was way to short. "Y-yuna's going to be happy to see you." She sniffled quietly, hoping Tidus hadn't heard it.  
  
Tidus felt his heart drop... Yuna. He remembered what had happened before he disappeared... she had told him she loved him. At that point, at that time before a certain death, he had thought his heart had felt the same... but the truth was, it hadn't. And now, he was faced with the consequences of reappearing, only to break Yuna's heart.  
  
"Rikku...," he said, scratching the back of his head, "I trust you... alot... can you, uh, keep a secret?"  
  
She nodded. At that moment, she really just wanted to hug him and never let him go... he was back... he was back...  
  
"What I said to Yuna... on the airship...," he paused a second, barely noticing Rikku wince, "I... I don't think I share Yuna's feelings... anymore."  
  
Rikku's breath caught in her throat. She had just imagined that, hadn't she? He hadn't really said that... What was going on?!  
  
He had said it, though... the look on Tidus's face told her that much. And no matter what her heart felt, she couldn't do that to Yuna... not now. "Y-you can't tell Yunie that... it'll hurt her so much."  
  
"Yeah... I know."  
  
There was a pause, Tidus stared at the ground, and Rikku stared at him.  
  
"I... have to though. I owe her that much. Even if it'll hurt her, it's better than her believing a lie... I couldn't bring myself to tell her immediatly, though," he was talking more to himself, now, then Rikku. "Where is she, Rikku?"  
  
"Huh?" Rikku had been so lost, so confused, she forgot he had been talking. "O-oh...she's at the inn, with everyone."  
  
Tidus nodded, then placed a hand on Rikku's shoulder, staring with a smile at her. "Well, I think I better go reappear. Come with me?"  
  
Rikku couldn't do anything but nod and watch as Tidus took the lead towards the beginning of the pier.  
  
She watched, silently... her legs wouldn't moved, her eyes were transfixed on the retreating form of someone she had thought she'd lost forever. A tear rolled down her cheek again... what was it for? Happiness; regaining Tidus? Sadness; for Yuna? or... confusion?  
  
"I... love you, Tidus." The words were out of her mouth before she could even register them. Her hand immediatly flew to her mouth, but Tidus didn't even falter, didn't even stop. She had whispered them, to herself. She sighed in relief, but felt a heaviness in her heart.  
  
She had finally admitted it to herself, but the one she wanted the words to be heard by, was heading towards the woman she was sure he'd fall in love with as soon as they saw each other again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi, there. I'd like to continue this...really, I would. But I need you, thats right, YOU!, to review...tell me what you think, what you think should happen (really, I do care...and I'd love to use any suggestions that you give me) and then I'll add more. It's up to you guys. :) 


	3. Walk Down the Lane, With a Happy Refrain

A/N: Thank you soooo much for the flame O.o *can you see the sarcasm dripping?*. You don't see me going around a flaming everything I don't like the idea of... kidness, people. Can't we all just... get along?  
  
But, to those who did leave me some good notes, thank you so much. It's nice to see so many people leave a kind word. I'm trying to do my best with this, and you guys made it alot easier after those flames. Thanks ^_^  
  
  
  
-- Chapter Three --  
  
  
  
By the time they had reached the end of the pier, Rikku had decided she needed to go back to herself. She needed to show Tidus she was still the same person... even if everything had gone wrong. She was suppose to be happy he had returned, right? She was, there was just something deeper there...  
  
It would have been easier if he had never come back... atleast she could have dealt with that pain. But now there was a new conflict; Tidus wasn't bound to Yuna anymore. But now, there was no way she could ever tell him. She could never do that to Yuna, her family. The pain she felt now was deeper then it had ever been.  
  
But she had to be strong. The Al Bhed were strong, and she'd see this through. Slowly, she forced a smile and put a little more jump in her step. Her smile grew as she realized Tidus was smiling back at her.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
Tidus just laughed. "Nothing...just good to be back, ya know?" He paused a second and laughed more. "I'm starting to sound like Wakka."  
  
Rikku smiled back. "We all missed you! I still can't believe you're back." She turned to face him fully and launched herself and him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Tidus stummbled back a few paces, but caught Rikku and hugged her tightly. "Niether can I, Riikku. I thought I was gone. I thought that was... it. I'd never see any of you...again." He trailed off slowly, and Rikku buried her face in his shoulder, trying to understand what he must have felt.  
  
"Why... why did you leave?" There was a hesitation from Tidus, and Rikku pulled back, looking him in the eyes. "C'mon, Tidus! You can't just leave me hanging!"  
  
"I...well, I was a dream."  
  
She gave him a strange look, then crossed her arms. "Whaddya mean?"  
  
Tidus half smiled. "I'll tell you when I tell everyone else."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" She punched him in the shoulder, but the punch was so light, that they just started laughing.  
  
The pair continued through the shadows of the dock around the Luca stadium, and Tidus watched the mini screens, seeing the cheering crowds in the stadium watching a blitzball game. He wondered if Wakka was playing, if he'd gone back to blitzball now that Sin had been defeated.  
  
"How long's it been, Rikku?" Tidus asked, quietly.  
  
"Only a few days."  
  
Tidus sighed. That made things harder. A lot harder. If had been weeks, months, even years, maybe it wouldn't be so hard on Yuna, on himself. But, days? He prayed that his news wouldn't kill Yuna, because it would kill something in him.  
  
Rikku stared at Tidus as his face dropped. Her face twisted in determination. She wasn't going to allow Tidus to depress himself with thoughts of Yuna. He was going to wait a while, right? Well, he should be happy that he was alive.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him on, into the area outside the locker rooms. "C'mon," she urged, bouncing happily. "You looked half-dead when you came back. I'm getting you something to eat before we go see everyone."  
  
Tidus smiled. Food would be nice. He had just been dead, after all. "Alrighty... Al Bhed's know best." He bowed in a humorus attempt to seem like a knight and let the lady lead the way.  
  
He looked up to see Rikku's eyes shinning in a laughing way at him and he studied them closely. He had laways loved the way they looked, the green swirls and wondered what genetics had caused them to appear like that.  
  
"Come on, Tidus!" Rikku laughed and took off running for the cafe.  
  
Tidus smiled. It was good to be back. Even if he didn't know how, or why. He ran after Rikku, stretching his muscles, and pushing the thoughts of telling Yuna out of his mind. 


	4. Singing, Just Singing in the Rain

--Chapter Four--  
  
  
  
The cafe was completly empty, save those who worked there, but even they were celebrating in the back. Tidus found it so satisfying that an entire town could celebrate for something he'd done... even if he had killed his father. He no longer hated Jecht... he felt an understanding for the man he use to reluctantly call his father now.  
  
Tidus just got a quick snack that he could bring with him, that Rikku happily paid for, and they walked back into the streets of the town. They walked down the streets and Rikku watched the sky. It was upsetting to see that the sunny day was quickly turning darker as clouds approached. The black clouds covering the sun reflected her mood... her happiness, the sun, trying to shine through the clouds, her true feelings. They both tried, but it just wasn't happening.  
  
Unknowingly, Tidus found himself back at the entrance of the town of Luca, back where he had told Yuna to whistle, and he'd come. He wondered if she'd ever whistled after he'd gone... Tidus rested his arms on the balcony, and hung his head. Rikku stood next to him, staring silently at the sky. He too saw the clouds approaching from the horizon over the water towards them. In the distance, he heard the beginning of a clap of thunder.  
  
Suprisingly, there was no response from Rikku. He looked over, wondering if she'd left. But she was standing right there.  
  
"Rikku, you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she said, smiling.  
  
"Well, cause there's a storm coming," he scratched the back of his head, confused. "Arent' you, ah, afraid of...thunder?"  
  
Rikku nodded after a hesitation, the movement reminding him alot of Yuna's nod. "I use to be, but not anymore."  
  
"Ooh," Tidus said, although he really didn't understand. But, he didn't understand much about Rikku. Just that she was a friend, someone who helped him, and someone he found comfort with.  
  
Another clap of thunder sounded as the storm came closer. Another, and another. Not once did Rikku even flinch. Tidus wondered if she was even the same person.  
  
"Hey," Tidus said, trying to lighten what had somehow become a depressed mood, "you remember the first time we met?"  
  
"Yeah," Rikku laughed. "You couldn't even handle yourself against a little fiend."  
  
"I was half asleep and hungry," Tidus defended but laughed too. "I had no idea what was going on, who you were... what you were saying. I learned alot of Al Bhed since then."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Rikku smirked. " 'Then tell me what I'm saying, hmm?' " Rikku questioned in Al Bhed.  
  
" 'That's too easy. It's nice to know your native language, though.' "  
  
Rikku laughed some more. "You're pretty good. Rin was helping you, right?" She smiled and looked up as the first drop of rain from the storm hit her on the forehead. She shivered... the water. She should still be afraid of the water? The water had returned Tidus to her, had brought him back once again. "You also beat me up that time."  
  
"I didn't know it was you!"  
  
"Sure you didn't," Rikku teased, then backed up a step, and bounced into a fighting stance. "I want a rematch. No one beats an Al Bhed!"  
  
Tidus turned and looked at Rikku, smile growing. "Fine, if you're ready to loose." He didn't have his sword, but he had never relied on the sword until the day Auron had showed up... blitzball skills were handy in a little fight. Rain wasn't.  
  
Rikku took a step foward, sending a right jab at him, which he side stepped to avoid, then aimed a kick for her side. The Al Bhed jumped back, catching his foot on an edge and throwing him off balance. Without hesitation, she spun closer, hitting him in the shoulder with a roundhouse, then another punch. Tidus grabbed the gloved hand and pulled Rikku closer.  
  
He had meant to retaliate, he had. But he found he couldn't move. He just stared at her swirled eyes, the eyes he loved. There was no coherent thought in his mind at that moment. He couldn't recall anything.  
  
She felt much the same way, transfixed by the blue of his eyes. But she told herself, no, no she couldn't do this now, not now, not ever. She took her free hand and sent a punch to Tidus's chest, not too hard but enough to suprise him. When he met her eyes again, she smirked. "I told you, Al Bhed's don't loose."  
  
Then, she took off running and laughing. A few seconds later, Tidus was chaising her through the large town, in the pouring rain, lightening and thunder flashing all around them. They were so caught up in having fun, Rikku didn't even notice she was unconciously leading the way back to the inn, until she stopped dead in front of the door.  
  
Tidus had to stop even quicker to avoid plowing into Rikku and together they both stared at the inn, until there came a voice from inside.  
  
"Rikku, is that you?"  
  
Tidus and Rikku exchanged a look, but neither knew exactly what the emotion behind the look was, because the voice had belonged to Yuna.  
  
  
  
A/N: More tomorrow! The reunion of Tidus and Yuna, as well as everyone else! What will happen?? Stay tuned! *soap opera music plays* 


	5. Do You Still Believe?

-- Chapter Five --  
  
  
  
Yuna looked out the window of the inn, listening to the gentle fall of raindrops. Her eyes closed, and her mind strayed, but to things she didn't want to think about. He'd be back, right? He'd promised her that he'd never lose her.  
  
The weather reflected her mood as she stared at the dreary day, once full of sunshine. She hoped the rest of the town could still celebrate, even in the weather. Of course, she doubted festiviates of an everlasting Calm would die down anytime soon.  
  
Her friends had tried to offer her comfort, and as she had done her entire journey, she smiled and told them she was okay. They all missed Auron, as well, but Yuna knew he would be happy where he was, because he had been a good person in life. She was more worried about Tidus. Where had he gone?  
  
She rested her head on the table in the empty lobby of the hotel, wishing someone could've been there with her. Wakka was playing in the blitzball game, Lulu had met up with a fellow Guardian of her last Summoner, Kimhari was asleep, and Rikku was... well she didn't know where Rikku was. Part of her wanted that person to talk to, but the other, the stronger part, wanted her to deal with it herself.  
  
Her stronger part won out. She closed her eyes and tears broke through her tightly shut eyes, leaving warm and salty trails down her cheers. Her shoulders shook as she cried silently, and thought about the only person she'd ever loved beyond friendship, or family. Someone so different, so unusual, so unlike herself, that she found herself drawn too.  
  
Outside, she heard the faint sound of laughing behind the rolls of thunder. Yuna recognized Rikku's cheery laugh, and quickly drew her sleeves across her eyes, hoping that any trace of tears had vanished. She cleared her throat and stood up from the table, walking to the half open window.  
  
"Rikku, is that you?" she called outside, hoping it was. She needed someone to take her mind off more depressing matters... The Calm was suppose to be a celebration, right?  
  
Yuna didn't hear any response from outside, and the window, being at an odd angle, didn't provide her with a view of the street. She grabbed her white cloak and threw it over her shoulders, pulling the hood up to protect her from the rain. Then she opened the door and stepped into a dream.  
  
The rain around her seemed to slow down and then become suspended in the air, little crystals lighting the world around her. Her heart became louder then the thunder, beating slowly, then quickly, then slowly and over again, as the storm faded into the background. The sun seemed to shine around her and the suspended rain drops just flowed through her as she took an unsturdy step back, the moisture not touching her.  
  
It was only when he moved, that the world restarted and she fell back against the wall of the inn.  
  
Rikku was coming closer, making sure she was alright, she supposed, but she didn't even notice her. Yuna's eyes were locked on the more then suprised figure behind her. She blinked her Al Bhed-mixed eyes, and slowly regained her composure. Rikku took a step to the side, her arms crossed behind her, her head slightly lowered.  
  
Yuna lowered her hood to get a better look. Was it really him? Had her haunting dreams finally come to pass? Her heart skipped a few beats and she blinked again. It had to be him, who else could it be?  
  
Slowly she approached him, but her steps grew faster as she neared and her memory flickered back to the moment on the airship. Please, she thought silently, please let him be all here. Her arms caught him, wrapped around him. He was real, he was here.  
  
"Tidus..." she whispered, tears coming more now.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Tidus stared back at Yuna, but his mood was more of a downbeat suprise then Yuna's. Of course he was happy to see Yuna again, he was happy to see anyone again. But he just wasn't ready... he wasn't ready to have the young summoner throw her arms around him, to feel her hugging him, or her wet tears on his shoulder.  
  
"Yuna..." he said back, stroking her hair as the rain poured down on them. He closed his eyes, living the moment in his heart and memory, for Yuna if for no one else.  
  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes, then hit him softly on his shoulder. Tidus unwrapped an arm and held it to the abused area, even if it hadn't really hurt much.  
  
"How could you do that? You just left... and... and... you didn't tell me why. I thought you were de--.." she broke down into sobs, unable to bring herself to say the words.  
  
Tidus stared silently at the sobbing Yuna, until she finally brought her eyes to meet him, even though they were clouded with tears.  
  
"Ow," Tidus said, cracking a sarcastic smile.  
  
Yuna's laughs and sobs mixed together and she wrapped her arms around him again, whispering her apologies. He held her in his arms in the rain storm, remembering the night in the Macalania Woods. Love had seemed so real and beautiful then. Would it hurt to give Yuna a chance, to maybe try and fall in love?  
  
He stopped there, not wanting to go furthur. If he had to try and love Yuna, then it wasn't real love he would feel, or would have ever felt. He drew back, bending down slightly to Yuna's eye level and pulled the white hood over her head as he would a child. He smiled, "Don't want you getting sick. C'mon, we should get out of this rain before we all catch the flu."  
  
"No," Yuna said, rather forcefully. She crossed her arms and frowned and looked like... well, like a Summoner. "No, you're telling me right now what happened and why you scared me and everyone else to death!"  
  
"Fine, but if we stay out here in the rain and get sick and then I can't tell you, what good would that do?"  
  
Yuna smiled slowly, obviously not wanting to argue so near to his return. "Alright, we'll go inside."  
  
She headed for the door to the inn then turned and looked at Rikku who had remained silent and in the background. "Thank you, cousin, for finding Tidus," she said in a half whisper. "Would you please go now and find the rest of our friends?"  
  
The younger nodded, but didn't meet Yuna's eyes as she turned to go inside once again. Tidus studied Rikku, the way she looked drawn in, as if there was a shield around her, the way her eyes studied the ground and the way the smile she gave Yuna looked as fake as it must have been. He wondered what it was Rikku was so upset about... there was a reunion going on.  
  
Then he remembered the secret he'd confided with Rikku and he felt his own smile slipping away. He too, studied the ground and felt a pang of guiltyness in his heart.  
  
Tidus then heard a shril whistle and looked up to see Yuna calling him from the doorway, her eyes bright and cheerful, and her face smiling more then he'd seen it light up in awhile. The kind of smile that made him smile in turn, even if he was only there to break her heart.  
  
Slowly, Tidus followed Yuna into the inn, feeling sorry for the Al Bhed who alone carried his secret.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this is a little short, I hadn't even planned on writing this tonight, but I needed to get my thoughts down in the form of something. The next chapter may be a few days, because it will be the longest one yet because...well, I suppose you can guess.  
  
Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! I can't believe the popularity of this story, it's amazing. I love you all for ever! ^_^  
  
Another A/N: I'm still looking for any ideas you guys can offer, cause sometimes I get pretty clueless. If there's anything you wanted to see in the game, that isn't farfetched, don't hesitate to tell me! 


	6. I Woke Up in a Deam Today

A/N: Hey all my readers. ^_^. Sorry Chapter Six was a long time coming, but the facts of life have taken a toll on my writing time... I'm sure you don't want to hear little details of my life (infact, I beat you're shouting 'shut up, damn author!' right now... wouldn't blame you) and without furthur ado...actually, one more thing: this was a hard chapter for me to write, since I think i've been repeating the same things over and over and...anyway, the next few chapters will see a change in pace and you're guarenteed atleast 3 more chapters...I hope I can keep your interest with each one...and NOW without furthur ado...chapter six:  
  
-- Chapter Six --  
  
Rikku waited until the door to the inn closed behind Tidus, then started sadly down the lonly road. The rain continued to pour down on her, a never ending reminder of her depression. She pulled the band out of her hair, letting the blonde locks fall down. The dampness weighed the strands down, and they fell in her face, and down her back, the actual legnth of her hair being below her shoulders. She kicked at a stray pebble on the paved street, sending it into a door as a bolt of thunder souded overhead. Her only reaction to the thunder was a shiver from the rain. The clothes of the Al Bhed were not accustomed to rainy weather.  
  
She made her way slowly to the blitzball stadium, grasping the goggles that hung around her neck, the only thing that would serve as comfort at the moment. As she passed by the rained on, but nonstopping, celebrations, she pulled the goggles over her eyes, hiding and yet announcing her heritage at the same time. The gray tint of the lenses turned the world even darker then it had been before.  
  
Stopping outside the entrance to the stadium, Rikku took a moment to look at the huge structure around her. She didn't understand why these people refused to use machina, yet they could build stadiums of enormous size. The game being open, she walked through the curved hallway that led into the bleachers, and stopped at the exit. Despite pouring rain she couldn't see more then five seats that had been abandoned. The players in the sphere continued playing, not even noticing the storm.  
  
Rikku walked down the stairs until she got to the ground level, where the onlookers now stood in groups instead of sitting. Being small, she was able to push her way through to the front of the crowd, and replaced the goggles ontop of her head to see the game better. The score was 5 - 4, and Wakka's team was losing. Her eyes scanned the sphere until she found Wakka, holding the ball and swimming quickly towards the opposite goal. He was blocked but Wakka tackled his way through them and threw towards the goal. The throw was good.  
  
The entire stadium erupted in cheers and Rikku bent down covering her ears. The crowd remindered her of loud thunder and she guessed a part of her was still nervous of it. She straightened herself so she didn't get trampled and looked back to the game. Now tied, the two teams had to try and score a goal in two minutes. The ball went to the other team and they made an immediate play for the goal, but the goalie caught it and threw it out. The player went half court before being blocked and passed it over to Wakka. Rikku thought she'd never see someone swim that fast, but the other team found two players to block him. He passed, then broke through, and got the ball again. The entire stadium paused as he threw at the goal. The goalie caught an edge on the ball... but it was good. The cheering was even louder this time as the clock ran out.  
  
Despite the fact that Wakka had won, Rikku couldn't bring a smile to her face. Recent events had weighed her heart down so heavily. She knew it, she felt it... that after Tidus had reunited with Yuna, his feelings would return. Rikku actually hoped, deep down, that he would remember he loved her, because then only she herself would be hurt, not Yuna, not Tidus. One's pain was a lesser price then that of three.  
  
And yet, everything seemed like a dream. Maybe, it was. Maybe she was still at Home, and she'd never helped defeat Sin... Maybe Tidus's return was a dream, and they'd all be a little happier, not knowing the heartache his return would eventually cause Yuna, and herself... if it was a dream, she wished she would wake up. But still, it wasn't a dream, because she knew the pain she felt in her heart had to be real. Couldn't she carry that pain for all three of them? Couldn't atleast two of them have a happy ending?  
  
iShe awoke from a dream and leapt into a nightmare.../i  
  
She waited outside the locker room, staring intently at the floor, until Wakka emerged. " 'ey, Rikku! You catch the game?" he asked her, smiling brightly.  
  
Rikku nodded and started smiling happily, though it was an act. After being known as a hyper little girl for quite some time, she was able to fake it half the time, so others wouldn't know what she was feeling, truly. It was her own mask to the world. "Heeey, guess what Wakka!"  
  
"Uh...," he looked completly clueless and scratched his head.  
  
She grinned. "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't guess! I guess...I could give you a hint..." She balanced herself on her heels, swaying back and forth. "Oooh, I'll just tell ya! Tidus is back!"  
  
"Whoa..." Wakka's eyes went wide and then he started laughing. "He he he...I knew he wouldn't stay away for long. Where is he, eh?" He looked overly excited to go find his old Bltizball-friend.  
  
"At the inn, with Yunie. I hafta go get Lulu too."  
  
" 'Ey, I'll come with you... c'mon, Rikku!" he started out of the hallway outside the locker room, running as fast as he could after the intense blitzball game into the murky weather of the afternoon, the shorter Al Bhed following behind at a noticably slow pace.  
  
---  
  
Tidus shut the door of the inn behind him and followed Yuna into the empty reception room in the front, over to the table she had probably been sitting at before he had arrived. He sat down in one the chairs awkwardly, and looked at Yuna who was slowly coming out of her sobs, yet she continued to smile. She always smiled...  
  
"Where did you go, Tidus?" Yuna asked after a moment of silence. "Didn't the Fayth say... and you were fading... "  
  
"Ya know, I really don't know. The Fayth... they told me I was a dream. That my Zanarkand and the people who lived there and everything I knew... was all a dream. Their dream, and when you defeated Sin and Yevon... they would stop dreaming."  
  
"You mean, it's all my fault that you..." she paused there, not actually knowing what had happened to Tidus after he had jumped from the airship, and because her tears were returning.  
  
"No!" Tidus said quickly. "No, don't blame yourself, Yuna. I would have disappeared sometime anyway."  
  
Yuna sniffled and his eyes locked on hers when she brought her head up. They sat in silence for a moment, staring into each others eyes, before Tidus slowly forced himself up from the table. He walked over to the larger window and looked out into the storm, closing his eyes tightly and sighing. Deep down, he had hoped... hoped that when he saw Yuna again, as it had been before, his heart would open to her, again. But the truth was, he no longer felt for her, anything more then a friend. He would always love her as a friend, and as one of those people who saved him, but at that point, he couldn't feel anymore.  
  
Tidus decided that he couldn't lead Yuna on too long, or he'd loose her as a friend. He had to tell her soon... now... he wondered if she'd ever look at him as a friend again...  
  
He felt Yuna walking up behind him, leaning her head on his shoulder, and wrapping her arms around his waist. Tidus just stood still, and stared out the window. Why did everything have to be so hard?  
  
"Everything's so hard so you know you're still alive."  
  
Tidus turned at the voice, twisting out of Yuna's grip to look at the room. What the hell? He hadn't said that... was sure Yuna hadn't... was he hearing things?  
  
"Heh heh, looks like I popped up in time. You were about to cry again, weren'tcha?"  
  
Tidus blinked. "D-dad?"  
  
Yuna glanced at him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Tidus... are you okay?"  
  
He his head for a brief moment to look at her confused face, then turned back to where the voice had come from, but the room was silent. "Uh...yeah." I think, he added silently.  
  
The young summoner walked to face Tidus, taking his hands in hers and stared up at his wandering, confused blue eyes, with a smile. "I still can't believe you're back. I thought the world had begun and ended at the same time. I thought-- I thought I had lost my heart. Thank you, for coming back."  
  
She hugged him tightly and all Tidus could do was stand there and stare, his arms loosely encircling her. He hated himself and he hated the world.  
  
Yuna drew back when she heard something from outside and walked over to the window. "Rikku's back with Wakka and Lulu!" she laughed, and opened the door to go greet them.  
  
Tidus sighed and leaned against the wall. He couldn't keep Yuna hanging like this. If there was one thing he'd learned from having a father like Jecht, it was to show compassion, and not act like a jerk towards someone you cared about.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the kind words."  
  
Tidus jumped up. Where were the damn voices coming from?! Was he going crazy or...  
  
He gasped and took a step back when the ghostly-appariton of his father appeared before him. "What...wha--" Tidus shook his head. "What's going on!?"  
  
"I thought you'd be happy to see me, eh? Thought we were all father and son, happy family like now."  
  
"Dad? No, no... you're dead! You vanished... like me."  
  
"Yeah well, you seem to be doing pretty good." Jecht laughed and paced on the air. "You wanna know what I'm doing here? Here's the deal... eh... the Fayth felt kinda bad, with you disappearing and all... so..." he scratched his head, finding it weird to be explaining this. "So, the Fayth, they came and visited me on the Farplane... well, not really visited, them being dead, too, and all... anyway, it was me, Auron and Braska who brought you back. See, Tidus... we are you."  
  
"What?" Tidus asked in a whisper. Whatever happened to the simplicity of Zanarkand?  
  
"Our spirit orbs joined and brought you back, as a person." Jecht looked down at himself. "Guess we kinda stayed with you, too, huh?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa." Tidus backed up more, until he hit the wall. "That's...that's just not possible!"  
  
"You're living proof."  
  
Tidus hung his head and sighed. His thoughts were so confused. Nothing was simple, nothing was easy. His dad was him...? He started shaking, ever so slightly. Thing were so different, for his mind, his heart, his soul. If he even had a soul... Was he still Tidus? Was he just a body, a vessel, that happened to have the memories of a long forgotten Tidus? No, he thought, no, I am Tidus, star of the Zanarkand Abes... I helped defeat Sin... and now... I'm not a dream. I'm a person.  
  
For the first time i'm........ alive.  
  
"Tidus, where are you?" He heard Yuna calling and he picked up his head. "I'm coming." He looked back at his father to find that he was no longer there. Tidus closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep, storm scented, rain rich breath and thought with his heart: 'Thank you... Dad. I love you.'  
  
He then walked to the door, ready to take responsibility for his actions, for his feelings... for his life. 


	7. Shattered Dreams

A/N: Yeah, it's taking me forever...luckily I have the next chapter planned out exactly, so it shouldn't be out to long after this one. Life's been crappy lately, so I've drawn from that to bring the angst, sadness in this chapter... I'm also thinking of chapter eight being the last chapter, unless i think up something exciting. I have two more fics in the works, though, so this isn't the last of me! mwahahaha.  
  
)(Chapter Seven)(  
  
And the time has come to undo the wrong I've done  
  
I am a grieving man -- I can't believe the things I've done to you  
  
I am a guilty man -- I can't believe the things I've done to you  
  
Everybody thinks I'm blue and what everybody think is it's true  
  
And I just can't keep it inside  
  
So you think it's you? So you think it's true?  
  
And I can't believe the things I've done to you  
  
--Filter  
  
The moment he stepped through the door, Wakka pounced on him, pulling him into a headlock. "Heey, hey! I...can't...breathe." Tidus gasped.  
  
"Heh heh, sorry, bud. Just so happy, ya know?" Wakka said, letting go of his shorter friend's head. "Can't believe you're, back, eh?" His old blitzball friend actually looked like he might start crying.  
  
Behind him, Yuna was beaming and sniffling back her own tears, though the still pouring rain made it look like she was crying anyway. "I-I have to go get Kimhari." she said before running back inside. At the door she stopped and looked at Tidus, making sure he really was there and continued inside.  
  
Tidus lowered his eyes, but they immediatly shot back up when he felt to arms embrace him, and he realized that Lulu was hugging him. He stood frozen, not believing that Lulu was capable of that kind of emotion, and then looked at the older woman when she pulled back. Several silent tears rolled down her smiling face. "Well, I see you lightened up."  
  
Lulu laughed slightly then walked over to Wakka and they smiled at each other before calling Tidus to follow them inside. Tidus nodded and as they walked by, he noticed Rikku standing quietly a few paces behind them. Her eyes were focused on the ground, hands clasped behind her back. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "You okay, Rikku?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course, silly."  
  
Tidus nodded too. "Coming inside?"  
  
Rikku rubbed her arms uncomfortably in the cold rain and looked past Tidus to the door of the inn, where laughter could be heard in the dreary afternoon. "Y-yeah, I'll..um.. be right there."  
  
Tidus smiled at the Al Bhed, and was a little worried when she didn't smile back, or even seem to notice he had smiled at all. "Eh..." he said silently, but figured Rikku was just tired, or still shocked... or worried about Yuna. He nodded to himself, then turned back to the inn, walking into the dry main-room. He shook out his hair before he was nearly trammpled by Kimhari coming to greet him.  
  
"Hey, hey! Whoa, big fella. It's good to see you too." He patted the blue fur of his beast-like friend and laughed to himself for no reason.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat? Oh, you must be starving!" Yuna asked from the otherside of the room.  
  
Tidus scratched his head. "Uh, actually, Rikku got me something to eat. Really, I'm good," he said to the concerned looks he got.  
  
"Where did you disappear to, Tidus?" Lulu asked no sitting with Wakka at the table. Wakka nodded his agreement, as they all seemed interested in the story of their friend.  
  
"Heh, actually it's...kind unbelievable." He glanced to Yuna, who nodded her encouragement. Tidus took a breath, going over the story in his mind, then let it out, very, very slowly. It didn't really make sense, even to him. "You see, I was a dream. The Fayth, well, when they weren't Aeons, they slept. And they dreamed. They dreamed about Zanarkand 1,000 years ago... about the people who lived there... about the things that happened there. And... well, I was one of the people they dreamt about. I might have been an actual person, a thousand years ago, but right now, I'm just imagination. My dad was, too. Everything I told you guys about...wasn't real."  
  
Silence hung in the room, and the faint sound of increasing drops of rain could be heard from outside. Tidus wondered where Rikku was, and he was worried that she was getting soaking wet. He needed her for support, for when he finally built up enough courage. Where was she?  
  
::+.:.+.:.+::  
  
Rikku stared at the blue and green door of the inn, not really taking it in, but staring past it into the nothingness of a void in her mind. Her mind registered nothing, that she was cold, freezing actually...that she was soaking wet...that lightening lit up the streets every few moments, or that thunder rummbled overhead and in the distance. Her emerald eyes just stared.  
  
It was only when she had made her decision that any of this came into her mind.  
  
She quickly ducked under an overhang across the street, and shivered to herself. She really needed to find more appropriate clothes for the frigid climate that the rest of Spira had. Rikku missed her Home, the desert, the water that surrounded the island their desert was on. She missed her own people, her dad, her brother. She wanted to help rebuild her Home, so that the Al Bhed would have a Home again.  
  
But she'd grown up so much just over the past weeks of the journey and she couldn't see herself being a true Al Bhed again. She had made the most social advancement of her people in years. Unlike most of her kind, she had become friends with those who worshiped Yevon, she had been to strange places, and she'd beaten Sin without using Machina.  
  
One day she hoped the two peoples would be friends, and that it might happen because of her. That thought brought a smile to her face, a true smile, that had been rare that day.  
  
Rikku's attention turned back to the inn and she nodded to no one in particular. Her decision was made. No matter how much she felt the need, or how much her feelings weighed down her heart, she knew it was wrong. Tidus and Yuna... they were the perfect couple. Somehow she felt her presense was throwing the couple off balance. With her gone, Tidus would realize his feelings were wrong and he loved Yuna, and Yuna would be happy. And... if it didn't work out that way... she couldn't be around Tidus, knowing she could have him, but never being able too. Something she could never do to her family.  
  
She stepped out onto the street, her boots making little tapping sounds on the pavement. Runing away had always been a specialty of hers, it came with being a theif. She had runaway from Home atleast a dozen times in her adolescense, never to be caught, but to come Home herself, because she missed it. Rikku knew she'd miss here, too, but she'd only hurt herself, and possibly Yuna, more if she stayed. She didn't know where she'd go, what she'd do, but that was the adventure of the road.  
  
The rainclouds seemed to be hovering over her, and Rikku paused a moment and stared up, blinking away the drops that fell into her eyes. It never rained much in the desert, and she'd always loved it as a kid. Now it was just cold. She shivered. almost at the same time the thought ran through her mind: she should say goodbye, in some shape or form?  
  
Rikku stared at the door, and found it amazing that the door held that much interest to her. She took a few steps foward, reaching her hand out for the knob when her foot hit something on the ground. Crouching down, she looked for the object on the walkway and found the shinny object stuck in a crack. It was a silver ring... but not just a ring... was it... Tidus's?  
  
She had admired the ring from a far, always marveling at it's craftmanship. It was even more spectacular then she had imagined. The cold metal slipped onto the hand that wasn't covered with the glove and she stared transfixed as it glowed in the dim light. Rikku straightened herself and backaway from the door.  
  
"Goodbye, everyone." She whispered, the wind picking up and blowing her loose hair across her face.  
  
"Goodbye..." she whispered, even more quiet, her voice threatening to break. "...Tidus."  
  
With that, she sighed deeply and turned, running down the streets that led out of Luca.  
  
::+.:.+.:.+::  
  
It took them awhile, but they finally understood the mystery of Tidus's disappearance. Tidus then told them he wanted to lie down, that he was a little tired and found his way to the back bedroom.  
  
He threw himself on the bed, placing a pillow over his face, and listened to his breath russle the fabric. In the darkness of the shadow of his pillow, Tidus decided the best approach of telling Yuna. Or, tried to, anyway...  
  
"Uh...Yuna...," he said to the empty room. "Well, maybe I was kinda hasty, ya know? I don't really love you. I'm sorry. Wanna be friends?" He smacked his head.  
  
"I never actually said 'I love you' back so that doesn't mean it's legal, or anything." He threw the pillow at the wall.  
  
"My body was possessed by Yu Yevon and uh, that wasn't really me, and so what I said wasn't true..." He screamed in frustration. Nothing he said was ever right... maybe that's why he never had a girlfriend for very long.  
  
"Tidus." The calm voice came from behind him and Tidus turned to quickly for his own good, tripping over his feet and falling onto the bed. The voice chuckled. "I'm sorry to frighten you, Tidus."  
  
"Lord Braska?" He got back to his feet, staring at the ghostly image of Yuna's father.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure your father has told you the story already?" Tidus nodded. The old summoner sighed and started pacing the room. "I...I know that you don't really love Yuna, Tidus. I just wanted to ask you to let her know, and as gently as possible. I don't want to see her hurt, but it'll hurt even more if you wait."  
  
Tidus felt like his heart weighed 200 pounds. What he was doing was going to kill everyone. "I wish you had never brought me back," he sighed, sitting back on the bed.  
  
Braska smiled in sympathy. "Wasn't just us, Tidus. It was the Fayth, too. They thought you deserved a better life. I'm sure things will pick up soon."  
  
"Yeah..., right." Tidus shrugged it off, then looked back at the old man. "I don't know how to tell your daughter, Bras--, sir...er...lord?"  
  
He chuckled again. "Braska is fine. Just tell her what you feel, Tidus. I'm sure the truth will be fine for her."  
  
"She's gonna wish I never came back too."  
  
"Tidus?"  
  
Tidus bounced up, and looked at the door. Yuna's voice had come from the other side. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
He looked around the room to find the form of Braska gone and frowned. "Uh...no one. Can you come in?"  
  
The door opened and closed, but Tidus couldn't bring himself to even look. "Yu-yuna, there's something really important you need to know."  
  
"Hmm?" Yuna asked in her innocent voice, sitting down on the bed, and smiling. She was oblivious to everything, to the pain he was about to cause her.  
  
"Yuna..." he walked over, still staring at the ground, then sat down next to her, taking her hands in his. "You remember, back on the airship... heh, I'm sure you couldn't forget... you told me..."  
  
"I loved you?" Yuna finished for him, her smile like a child's.  
  
"Yeah...yeah. That's it. The thing is, Yuna..." He brought his eyes up, finally allowing himself to look into the eyes of the young summoner. One eye a color of the blue sky that mirrored his own, the other a deep green that resembled that of the Al Bhed, that mirrored her own heritage. It reminded him exactly of Rikku's eyes. Sweet eyes that were almost as childish as Yuna's... the green eyes that had caught his attention when they had first met. If it wasn't for Rikku, he could have been dead before the whole thing had begun.  
  
But it was his own eyes that betrayed the emotions so deeply locked in the blue orbs that Yuna saw, and her smile dropped. "I don't...f..feel...the same...way... I did, you know? Back then. I shared the feelings as much as you did. But, in that void in time...I don't know," he stood up, walking around the room, "it was like the emotions disappeared. Maybe deep down, I knew I wasn't going to live long, and I wanted to hold onto something, and I had feelings for you. Yuna, believe me that I had feelings for you, deep feelings and I would never, ever want to hurt you. I don't even want to hurt you now, but you need to know. I can't even explain it, it's just that I loved you then..." Tidus paused, realizing he was rambling and running out of breath. He couldn't even bring himself to look back at Yuna and just stared at the wall..."but, something just isn't there anymore."  
  
The silence was hell even more then hearing Yuna sobbing, screaming, trying to convince him he was wrong. Tidus found himself starting to cry too. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe he was afraid of going away again, hurting Yuna again and--  
  
"Tidus," Yuna's calmly depressed voice cut through the air. "You're...you're sure?"  
  
"I wish I wasn't. I wish I still loved you. I wish we could be together." He turned to look at Yuna and found her lying on the bed, crying silently. Tidus walked over, and sat down next to her, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"I-I really loved you... the first person I ever loved." Yuna whispered like a scared little child.  
  
Tidus layed down next to her, stroking one hand over her head as she cried into the pillows and sheets. He wished he would die, right there, and just disappear. Damn the Fayth...  
  
"After today... I should leave," Tidus said before he even realized the words were out of his mouth. "I never wanted to hurt you, damn it, it was the last thing I ever wanted to do. The one thing I never imagined myself doing. I still can't believe it myself, but I don't feel the intimate love I felt for you before." The perfect male thing to say... his words were stupid, akward. Another reason he played blitzball, a non verbal profession.  
  
"No," Yuna said, sitting up. "I don't want you to go. I want us to be friends, like when we first met. You're still my guardian, Tidus, I don't want to loose you completly."  
  
Tidus stared at Yuna. She was, suprisingly, taking it well. He wondered if it was the Summoner training or if she was just being strong...for him. "All right then," Tidus tried to smile. "I'll always be your guardian, Yuna, and I will always, always, be your friend. That's one thing I promise never to stop being."  
  
Yuna nodded and stood up. "I don't want everyone else to know," she looked at the floor. "Just... not yet."  
  
He sat up, then got to his feet and grabbed a tissue from the side table, before heading for the door. He guessed Yuna wanted to be alone, because he wanted to be too. As he opened the door, he heard Yuna call from behind. "You're going to be here, right? You're not going to disappear on me again?"  
  
"I promise, I won't." And he left her staring blankly at the floor.  
  
It was the worst thing he'd done in his life, and he'd feel horrible about it until the day he died. It seemed almost stupid that his story had ended in trajedy. Maybe he was just bad luck....or bad luck in love.  
  
He was able to sneak out past the others and wandered into the rain outside, sitting on the step as the rain plastered his hair to his forehead. Where had Rikku gone? Tidus shook his head, wondering why he'd even thought about Rikku at a time like that. He rubbed his hands together, and realized they were shaking, from the cold, or the tears...or both. Then, he realized the ring was missing. The championship ring he'd won at the tournament last year. He loved that thing.  
  
Tidus stood up and wandered in circles around the street. While it could be anywhere, he hoped that it was outside the inn, because if it wasn't... well, it could be at the bottom of the ocean. "Perfect, just...perfect," he muttered to himself. The day had been horrible. Wasn't it suppose to be the greatest day of his life? He was alive... again. Taking charge of his life. It would probably be easier if he threw himself into the ocean with his ring.  
  
The pavement was wet, but Tidus sat down anyway, looking more and more like a drowned rat. He needed to get his mind of this, or he'd depress himself into a point of no return. He stretched his hands out behind him when he brushed past something feathery. One of the feather's Rikku decorated her hair with. He stared at the orange feather in his hand, as the memories of the cheery girl rushed through his memory.  
  
Saving him at the abandoned temple...  
  
Diving for the ruins...  
  
Finding her washed up on shore...  
  
Watching her Home beinging destroyed...  
  
Trying to find a way to save Yuna, together...  
  
They'd been through a lot, together... The first person he'd shared a friendship with on this new world... Every memory was a good memory, every memory he cherished greatly.  
  
It hit him like the fattest rain drop would him square on the forehead. Why he thought about her so much... why he trusted her... why he felt comfortable with her... why he had these feelings... perhaps... why he no longer felt anything for Yuna?  
  
Wait... where had that come from? Tidus gripped the feather in his hand until he was sure it would come out disfigured and closed his eyes just as tightly. Did he...?  
  
"Damn it," he muttered, though he really wasn't mad if his feelings were true.  
  
"Having problems?" A smug voice in front of him.  
  
Tidus was sure he already knew who it was, but opened his eyes just incase. He was right, the ghostly form of Auron stood in front of him, the half hidden eyes of his mentor mocking him. "Auron!"  
  
The older man smirked. "Yeah, thought you might need some help."  
  
"I don't even know if I need help! I don't know what's going on with me anymore. I'm so lost... so confused."  
  
"That's what I'm here for, hmm?" The spirit took a few steps closer, looking at the feather in Tidus's hand. "You have feelings for Rikku, right? Just admit it Tidus, it'll be alot easier."  
  
"No! It's not supose to be that easy. It's not supose to be this soon!"  
  
"If you lie to yourself, it's just going to build up inside, and it won't help anyone in the end. Look into your heart." Auron nodded to him.  
  
Tidus raised a brow. "You sure you're Auron? You don't sound much like him."  
  
Auron chuckled. "Heh, being dead does wonders for my personality."  
  
"Uh huh." Tidus rolled his eyes, and slowly opened his head, looking down at the distorted orange in his hand. He felt something, just looking at an object that belonged to her. Her. Rikku. His eyes shot up to Auron.  
  
"I wish it had been this simple with Yuna..."  
  
"She'll move on, Tidus. We all do. Looks like you are too." He walked past Tidus, so that they stood shoulder to shoulder but facing opposite directions. "She's headed to Guadosalam. The Farplane."  
  
Tidus nodded and looked back at the inn. He would come back, he promised Yuna. There was just one thing he needed to do first. Never had his heart been flopped around so much, but he felt, for once that day, he was making the right decision.  
  
He looked back to thank Auron, but the man was already gone, like Tidus should be. Tidus nodded to the air with a smile and headed at a run through the streets of Luca, confused as hell, and yet, more clear-headed then he'd ever felt before.  
  
A/N: Whoa O_O. Okay so I made Tidus a little insensative...but, eh, he's a guy...uhm...*stops* I take that back, didn't mean to offend my male readers...hehe...hehe...heh... sorry Auron was out of character, for some reason I couldn't write his personality. I hope ya'll enjoyed Chapter Seven, and the entire story. I'm sure you can guess how it'll all end next chapter ;). 


	8. Hello, I've Waited Here For You...

**A**nd now, the conclusion of **Everlong**...  
[Disclaimers still apply, d'oh.]  
  


  
)(x **C**HAPTER **E**IGHT x)(  
  


  


  


**  
**The blur of yellow feathers started slowing down, from the gallop to a slow trot, until it lazily planted it's feet by the side of the road and bent the long neck to pull a beakfull of greenry from the ground, then stared at the graying sky as it chewed annoyingly.  
  
  
Tidus sighed and dismounted the Chocobo, staring angrily at it. He thought it was a blessing that he'd found the wild chocobo and had been able to train it quickly. Obviously it was a smart Chocobo, energetic as well, but it refused to go on. Every five minutes the overgrown bird stopped for this or that. He planned to try and meet Rikku at the Moonflow, hoping that she hadn't left too long ahead of him. The bird seemed to have it's own plans, and helping in restoring his broken life wasn't one of them.  
  
  
"Bah, c'mon, will you _please_ get a move on! I don't have all day!" Tidus looked up at the sky, the dark rainclouds that had hovered over Luca following him through the usually sunny Mi'hien Highroad. He tugged on the the loose reigns around the Chocobo's neck, trying to get it to move.  
  
  
Black eyes of the chocobo trained on Tidus, silently asking him what he was doing. The long neck twisted sideways, until the head was horizontal, but the eyes continued staring at him. The bird's head straightened and his beak opened, letting out a loud 'kwah!' before it's mouth closed around a spiked piece of Tidus's hair.  
  
  
Tidus didn't think it was possible for animals to know humanly emotions, but he could sware that the bird was smirking at him, and the eyes were telling him to back off. He sighed, putting his hands up in defeat. "Alright. Fine. You win. Happy?" He pryed the piece of spit-dampened hair from the chocobo's mouth and took a step back, crossing his arms and waiting.  
  
  
The chocobo took a step back, as well, and faced Tidus. A moment later, he turned back in the direction they'd orginally been heading and started walking, then went into a slow run. "Wha--? Hey! Heeey!" Tidus yelled, running after the wandering Chocobo.  
  
  
Considertly, it slowed down long enough for Tidus to hop on and get a good hold on the reigns, before taking off again, faster then before. He wasn't sure what he'd done, but Tidus smiled knowing the bird was trying to help him, now. "Maybe you're not such a dumb bird after all," he mummbled.  
  
  
The chocobo let out an ear-piercing 'kwaaaaaaaah!' and one of it's wings 'accidently' hit Tidus in the head.  
  
  
The greenry of the Mi'Hien slowly faded as the pair reached the bride that lead to the Mushroom Rock Road, and Tidus smiled knowing that they'd soon reach the Moonflow. Scenery running by quickly, and wind blowing like a monsoon, no clear thought could find it's way to his head, but two: Rikku. Moonflow.  
  
  
His feelings, thoughts, and whatever else was jumbled inside him, was still confused, and unsure. Parts of him felt like he was betraying Yuna. Parts of him wondered if he was making the right choice. A black hole had built itself inside his body, drawing logic and clear thoughts into it.  
  
  
The chocobo stopped abruptly at the Moonflow, nearly sending Tidus flying over the bird's head. He looked around, suprised that they were there already. Patting the Chocobo's head quickly, he jumped off and ran over to the man who owned the Shopuf bussiness. Unfortunately, it seemed he'd missed the transport by minutes, and going on Auron's word, and the fact that Rikku wasn't there, he supposed she was still on her way to the Farplane.  
  
  
Tidus sighed and walked under the overhang as the persuing rain finally started it's seige on the Moonflow. He still wished he could see this place at night, the stars that were suppose to be under the water. It must be an amazing sight. One day, he hoped if the powers above decided to cut him a break and let everything go okay, he'd be able to come here with Rikku.  
  
  
He hoped, anyway.  
  
  
13 people recognizing him, half an hour of browsing the weapons shop of too-highly-priced-weapons he already had, and 30 laps on the chocobo later, Tidus was finally on his way across the Moonflow, on a rather deserted shopuf. The distant thunder echoed off the clouds, and he felt bad for the poor chocobo, wandering the shore in the distance as a yellow dot, but he figured the bird would find someone else to annoy soon enough.  
  
  
Shopuf's being very, very slow creatures, Tidus had a lot of time to think. The first memory he thought of was the last time he'd come to the Moonflow, his first ride on a shopuf and his second meeting with Rikku. Sure, she'd kidnapped Yuna, and he and Wakka had nearly killed Rikku, but the Al Bhed was just trying to prevent Yuna from being killed. She really was a good spirited person, and if he hadn't fought beside her, he never would have guessed the green-eyed theif wouldn't be as innocent as she appeared to be.  
  
  
Tidus pulled the orange feather out of a pocket and stared at the delicate item in his hand. It looked even smaller against his gloved hand. The image of Rikku popped into his mind, blonde hair loosely held back, and the green eyes he loved. The swirly-ness reflected the weirdness he found in all of Spira. But he didn't resent Rikku for her eyes, or her heritage; her eyes were one of the things he'd fallen in love with.  
  
  
So he could finally admit it to himself. Huh. Somehow he thought it would have been harder. But it wasn't. The truth was, he finally let himself admit, he'd felt something for Rikku since they'd met. It was just the way she acted... and even if it sounded corny, everything she did.  
  
  
She was something he needed. She was the person who understood him, the person he had bonded with. And, he asked Yuna's forgiveness a thousand times, she was the person he had to be with.  
  
  
The sky was darkening even more by the time the shopuf had waded it's way to the other side of the Moonflow, and Tidus realized that it was settling on Twilight. The woods lay ahead of him, the woods that would bring him to Guadosalam, and then to the Farplane. Rikku hadn't wanted to go into the Farplane before, and he wondered why she'd changed her mind so quickly. Then again, in so few days, she seemed to have changed her mind alot.  
  
  
Shadows lay across the path that Tidus tread, wringing his hands nervously, wishing he had his ring for stregnth. This whole thing was spur of the moment. He didn't know what he was going to say, or do, or if Rikku was going to laugh in his face. He had to try or he'd have nothing to live for.  
  
  
  


**Hello... I've waited here for you...  
  
Everlong.  
**  
  


Guadosalam was now a more desolate place then ever. The Guados seemed to have moved since the death of their Master Seymour, and the distant sounds of the storm mixing with the storm of the Thunder Plains was the only sound in the tree covered city, other then the murmurs from within several buildings.  
  
  
Tidus slowly climbed the stairs to the hallway of the Farplane. He remembered walking that path the first time, when they'd all been a group, and he was more worried about Yuna's marriage proposol. Now, he tried desperatly to keep from swallowing his tounge when he would first meet Rikku.  
  
  
The stairs to the actual Farplane lay before him and he found a new energy within himself, bounding up the stairs two at a time and running through the portal. The out of body sensation hit him again as he took in the Farplane. Beautiful waterfalls rushed in the distance, meadows of flowers lay below him, the strange mix of sun and moon smiled on him from the make-shift sky. The pyre orbs danced around the edges of the platform, and he saw the beginnings of the images of those he loved reflecting on them, but he quickly shielded his thoughts, before turning his eyes to the girl standing in front of him.  
  
  
Rikku stood at the other side of the platform, her back to him, and her hair slightly damp, tangled and cascading down her back. She had on a dark green coat that stopped below her knees, and her arms were folded, her head slightly bent foward. Tidus could see the other feather still attached to her hair, fluttering just a bit from a draft. He wasn't sure if he should disturb her or not; he wasn't even sure what she was doing here. But he hadn't come here for nothing.  
  
  
He crossed the platform, making little noise on the ground, and stopped a pace behind Rikku. They stood in silence, unknowing, for a moment, before Rikku turned her head slowly and noticed that Tidus was standing behind her. She wasn't as suprised to find that he had snuck up on her, more suprised that he was there.  
  
  
"Tidus...?" She asked in a whisper, her voice no longer sounding like the cheerful teenager she usually was. Her eyes scanned his soft face and then returned to the ground. "You told Yunie, didn't ya?"  
  
  
Tidus nodded, and Rikku turned back to the landscape of the Farplane. "Why did you come here?"  
  
  
His mouth opened but no words came out. He suddenly lost all courage in telling her. "I don't know. I'm just here."  
  
  
"Oh. I just thought, cause of what happened, you wouldn't wanna be near the Farplane, ya know?"  
  
  
"I thought you were afraid of the Farplane, yourself," Tidus replied, taking the extra step to stand side by side to Rikku.  
  
  
"Not anymore," she smiled. "I got over my fears. I know how the Farplane works and all, but I can't see Auron. I really wanted to see him again, cause he's gone, forever. Unlike..."  
  
  
"Why did you run away, Rikku? Why did you really come here?" He pressed, wondering why he had even said the words. It wasn't like him to say that. Almost like he'd gotten a push. _Thanks Auron_, he thought.  
  
  
"Waiting... for you."  
  
  


**Tonight... I throw myself into...  
  
And out of the red...  
  
Out of her head, she sang...  
  
  
**

  
Rikku shook her head. No, she didn't want to get into her feelings now. Probably never. She could live keeping her emotions inside her, and hiding behind her overly-happy mask. It had been what she'd done most of her teenage years, hide behind her mask and call it her personality. It wasn't like her at all, deep down.  
  
  
Tidus smiled softly at her, though she couldn't look directly at him. "You knew I'd come?"  
  
  
"Nah," she said laughing, putting on the facade. "Just a lucky guess."  
  
  
There was silence between them, an awkward silence. Rikku kept sending little side glances at Tidus, wondering why he had come. Even more, how he'd known. It could have been just a coincidence, but it was to unusual. Was there a reason he'd followed her to the Farplane?  
  
  
She didn't push him about it, it was obvious that was a question he wasn't going to answer right then, but it just made her want to know even more. She wanted to know how Yuna was holding up, but she was worried about hurting Tidus. The last thing she wanted to do.  
  
  
Just looking at him, feeling him next to her, made her heart flutter. She'd never been in love before, either because she was too young, or she'd just never found the right person, or a person even close enough to being 'the one'. It was different with Tidus. But she didn't want to get mushy, or Tidus would suspect something.  
  
  
"Listen, Rikku," his voice cut through the silence and she jumped slightly. He smiled, seeing he'd frightened her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
  
She shook her head quickly. "No, no, you didn't scare me. Honest. What were you going to say?"  
  
  
He hesitated a second, then looked out at the sun-moon of the Farplane. "Just that... it's really beautiful here." Tidus turned back and faced her, still smiling, and she saw something hidden in the depths of his crystal eyes, but she couldn't identify it. The eyes poured into her soul, took control of her heart... she just wished she could tell him without it hurting her, or him.  
  
  
Rikku shivered slightly, she didn't even know why. Before leaving Luca, she'd bought the green trench coat she wore now, and it had kept her warm all day. But a chill ran through her body, and she shivered, hugging herself. Then, she realized that Tidus had wrapped an arm around her shoulder, noticing her shiver, trying to keep her warm.  
  
  
_I must be dreaming. Or insane_, she thought. But, no. She was real. This was real. It was all real too real.  
  
  
  
  


**Come down...  
  
And waste away with me...  
  
Down with me...  
  
Slow how, you wanted it to be...  
  
**

  
  
Tidus wrapped his arms around Rikku, his intention being to try and warm her, but he wanted to be close to her. He wanted to stay like this and never move, trapped in a bubble of time, holding Rikku forever.  
  
  
She rested her head, almost reluctantly, on his arm and smiled, though Rikku couldn't see him. It felt so right, and it felt like what he wanted for the rest of his life. He could definetly live like this, forever.  
  
  
"Rikku," he started for the second time, intent on following through this time. She unwrapped from his hold turning to face him and stared curiously at him. His breath was coming out quickly, and he had to take a long, deep breath to calm himself. The last thing he needed was for Rikku to notice that he was _afraid_ of telling her. "Rikku, I want to tell you something." And then he gave her his soul.  
  
  
"The day that I met you, in that temple, I liked you immediatly. We were friends, right? We had a bond, a connection, I guess, cause we both wanted to protect Yuna. After I came back... and, Yuna had disappeared from my heart, I realized something. And--well, I don't want you thinking its your fault about Yuna, because it's not. I only realized it myself after I told Yuna. The point is... I'm in love with you. It's not a new found revelation, it's something I've felt since we met, just not this much. I can see us together, always, and I want to know if you can see that, too. I love you, Rikku. I love you."  
  
  
He was rambling, but it was too slow to be a ramble, because time had slowed. His father had always said he was too sensative, had too many emotions. Tidus believed that if he had never needed the sensativity before, he had needed it then. He had told Rikku the story of his heart, and while it sounded jumbled, ihe had ment it. The air was heavy, and everything became frozen, as he just stared into her eyes.  
  
  
And then time hit him like an explosion, knocking him back into the reality of the moment, of life, as Rikku jumped into his arms, embracing him tightly. He could hear quiet sobs coming from her body as he held her, and felt the tiny drops of tears on his shoulder. "I love you, too" she whispered to him. "I never thought you'd think that..."  
  
  
The world was suddenly on his side again.  
  
  
Tidus put Rikku down and they were both smiling wildly, though Rikku smiled through tears. He lifted a hand to wipe them away from her eyes and she grasped his other hand with her own. It was like the sun had suddenly broken through a life time of clouds covering their paths. And as much as Tidus hated, _hated_, to admit it, the love he and Rikku now shared felt better then the love he had felt for Yuna. The thought normally would have made him feel like a horrible person, but he was in love again, and this time he knew it would be forever.  
  
  
"We can't tell Yunie," Rikku murmered. "She'll be crushed. We have to tell her, slowly."  
  
  
He nodded, running his hand through her blonde hair. Yuna would be happy for her cousin, but inside she would have been more then crushed. _Lost the will to live_, came to his mind.  
  
  
"We won't tell Yuna for awhile. I don't want her hurt." And then, he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
  
  


**And I wonder...  
  
If everything could ever feel this real forever...  
  
If anything could ever be this good again...  
  
  
  
**

Rikku had never experienced a kiss before, because she'd never been in love. Her first kiss with Tidus, her first kiss ever, was amazing. She could have fallen dead right there and died happy... although, she would have rather had a life time to spend with Tidus.  
  
  
They were both reluctant to part at first, but she wanted to look in his eyes. Crystal blue eyes that read her soul, her heart, and that gave her a gateway into his soul. She loved him so much, she wondered if it was even possible. Nothing had ever felt this great, and she doubted that anything would ever come close to that moment.  
  
  
Words failed to catpure the moment, and neither tried. They were speechless, and some power kept them from using their voices and breaking the moment that had the air tense around them. Both were so young, still in their teens, and yet it was like they'd lived for the longest time without love and had just experienced it for the first time. And even better then that, it was real. It wasn't a dream, a fantasy, it was the reality of life, the actions that occured in that moment in space and time, that point of fate and destiny where wishes came true and bliss was trapped on earth for mere moments and lingered behind for a lifetime.  
  
  
Tidus ran his hand through her tangeled hair, and then held her head in his hands, touching the pale skin of her cheeks softly, and sending electrictity of his touch through her body. She shuddered with the emotion his touch gave her and wished that the feeling would always stay with her and never leave her.  
  
  
He leaned down to kiss her again, capturing her lips. She had to lift herself on her toes slightly, even though they were both on the short side, she was even shorter. Tidus's hands wrapped around her waist, helping her to close the distance between them. Eyes closed, sweet and passionate kiss they shared for the second time was the meaning of pure bliss in itself. And in the Farplane, the heaven of Spira, it almost felt like they, too, had died and shared in the peace of the afterlife. Because nothing could ever compare to that moment they shared together.  
  
  


**Breathe out so I can breathe you in...  
  
Hold you in.  
  
  
And now I know you've always been...  
  
Out of your head...  
  
Out of my head, I sang.  
  
  
  
**

It was with even more reluctance that they parted a second time, and Rikku laid her head on Tidus's shoulder. He'd never had a feeling like that. Like they were one. One person. Emotions, souls, auras, essenses, whatever it was called, they were bonded together as one being, one spirit. In their love, they weren't Rikku and Tidus. They were RikkuandTidus, together as one. He took a breath, and she let it out. One.  
  
  
"You're never going to leave me, right?" her voice was a whisper, almost terrified that he'd say he would leave her one day.  
  
  
Tidus now knew how Yuna had felt earlier that day, when he had told her it was over. She had thought they'd always be together and he'd broken that promise. But he couldn't deny his heart. And he wouldn't deny it now. Their love was forever, they would be one forever.  
  
  
"I'm never going to leave, Rikku. I love you, and that's forever. And if I ever do want to leave, you can kick me."  
  
  
Rikku laughed, and looked up at him. "Oh!" she said suddenly, and pulled back, looking at her hand. She pulled somethingo ff her finger and held it to Tidus. It was his ring, the one he thought he'd lost. The piece of silver dropped into his hand and he stared at it, tracing the design in his mind. It was good to have it back.  
  
  
He took Rikku's hand, the one she'd taken the ring off of, and slipped it back on. "That's my promise, Rikku. As long as you keep the ring on, I'm always gonna be here. How ever long you want me to love you."  
  
  
Rikku stared at the ring, blinking back tears. The promise meant so much to her, because it was something no one had ever done before. She stared up at Tidus with her green eyes more vibrant then ever. "You big softy," she laughed.  
  
  
Tidus rolled his eyes and scooped Rikku into his arms, their faces inches apart. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Face it, Rikku, you're stuck with a softy."  
  
  
"Just as long as you don't plan on disappearing on me. Unless you do that to all your girlfriends."  
  
  
  


.· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
**THE END**¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- ((¸¸.·´ ×   
  
  
  
  


**Credits:  
**  
Fan Fic title is from 'Everlong', by Foo Fighters  
  
Chapter 3 + 4 titles are from 'Singing in the Rain'.  
Chapter 5 title is from 'If You Still Believe', the Legend of Dragoon theme  
Chapter 6 title is from 'With You' by Linkin Park  
Chapter 7 title is from 'The Kids aren't Alright' by Offspring  
Chapter 8 title is from 'Everlong' by Foo Fighters  
  
Lyrics in Chapter 8 are from 'Everlong'  
Lyrics in Chapter 7 are from 'Captain Bligh' by Filter  
  
All characters are copyrighted by Square, and such, and I think 'em for creating such great characters.  
  
Thanks to Hope who gave me little pointers through out the story.  
  
  
--AND NOW FOR THE **MOST IMPORTANT** PART OF THE CREDITS!--  
  
:: drum roll ::  
  
THANKS TO **EVERYONE **WHO REVIEWED AND/OR READ MY FAN FIC!!!  
You guys are the REAL stuff behind the story, 'cause without ya'll, I would have stopped writing this. So thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooo much! (This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for one story!) Keep on spreading Tikku-ness!  
I'd like to especially thank anyone who reviewed my story more then once (you guys rules!) and to anyone who personally sent me letter or IM's about _Everlong_ and anyone who gave me suggestions! You guys rule, too!  
And last, but kinda least, thanks to the flamers, cause you guys encouraged me to make this story even better (despite a sappy ending, which a apologize for) just to spite ya'll. So thanks to you guys too.  
  
  
Please look for my other fan fic that I'll be writing, and once again:  
Thank you **sooo **much for reading this! GO FINAL FANTASY!!!  
  
--Cleo


End file.
